


let’s fall and fall together like the best of friends, wherever it takes us

by Adrian_dreaM



Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Tommy’s exile, give them therapy pls, tommy and tubbo are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_dreaM/pseuds/Adrian_dreaM
Summary: Tommy did a lot of reflection during his exile.Tubbo did a lot of reflection during the time of Tommy’s exile.—Title from Hole-dwelling by Kikuo
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120103
Kudos: 20





	let’s fall and fall together like the best of friends, wherever it takes us

Tommy did a lot of reflection during his time in exile. Mostly about how he could have avoided ending up like this, this being curled up in a ball alone in his tent, after another week of being visited by no one.

Tubbo did a lot of reflection during the time Tommy was in exile. He thought about ways he could’ve prevented Tommy from burning George’s house, about how he should’ve visited his friend before he was deemed “off-limits” by Dream.

Both of them suffered lots, but neither tried to break the confines put on them by Dream, perhaps out of fear of Dream, or perhaps a fear that their best friend wouldn’t forgive them.

“He never cared for me from the start, why else would he never visit me?” Tommy spat to no one, echoing throughout the walls of Logstedshire.

“He’d rather have those stupid discs than me.” Tubbo quietly sobbed, making sure nobody would hear.

Even after the two reconnected, and fought side by side to the very end, small voices of doubts plagued their minds. Little thoughts saying things like “Did he really mean that though?” or “How can I be sure?” would never go away.

It was sad not just for them, but for those around them, who’d seen two friends attached at the hip like brothers slowly drift away.

Both Tommy and Tubbo were tired of it, tired of doubts and regrets, but neither ever spoke up.

Tubbo decided he would pretend the voices weren’t there, maybe then they’d disappear. After all, he’s never been able to be worth more than the discs.

Tommy decided differently though. He wasn’t going to let things end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> may write a sequel to this if people want


End file.
